Lets be Monsters Together
by bonnielas
Summary: When a girl falls down into the sewers our favourite turtle brother have no idea what to do, they try and do everything they can to make her feel welcome... Please tell me what pairing you want because I'm still deciding!
1. Chapter 1

A delicate piece of light slipped in through the curtains onto an old four-poster bed, causing the small lump hidden in a mountain of covers to moan and stretch dramatically before sitting up and sniffing the air. Chloe clumsily walked towards the kitchen and the intoxicating scent that had awoken her. Stumbling into the bright room she soon discovered the source of the smell. Her older brother, Liam, was already awake pacing around the room, and just next to him sat a steaming pot of coffee. He smiled groggily upon seeing her before stopping his patrol of the room and sitting down, gesturing with a smirk to the spare mug. She grinned sheepishly, slightly ashamed of her caffeine addiction, but not enough to refuse the offer.

After pouring herself some of the hot beverage and adding a heap of sugar she sat down and surveyed her brother carefully over her mug, noting the stiff posture of his shoulders and the way he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him impatiently, sick of dancing around the issue like it was non-existent, never seeing the point to such an activity anyway.

Tired eyes looked up quickly at her comment and held her in their glare; he was silent for several moments before letting out a long sigh and looking away.

"There was another break in at the docks, nothing was taken, but only because those Vigilantes were there to stop them, I'm starting to get really worried, I mean, who do these guys think they are? Just turning up and doing our job for us, it gives the police force a bad name, not to mention Shaun is getting more and more obsessed with finding them, which means I have to work later hours and spend even less time with you than I already do."

He said all of this in one great big sentence, the pitch getting higher and higher as it did when he was really worried about something.

Chloe personally thought that the Vigilantes were just awesome dudes trying to help out the community, but now was not the time for her to be openly expressing that opinion.

"Don't worry" she tried to soothe him "I'm sure they will be caught soon, I mean, the whole of New York is looking for them, so how long can they stay undetected really?"

He looked up into her face with his brows knitted closely together, whatever he saw there must have reassured him because a moment later he relaxed into his chair and gave a genuine smile.

Grinning back at him without hesitation she jumped up, grabbing both empty mugs as she headed towards the sink. At that moment a huge four-legged shadow passed over the doorway, dropping the mugs and turning around Chloe beamed at her best friend. Trotting towards her was a massive malamute she and her brother had rescued when he was just three weeks old.

"Morning Achilles," she greeted him, wrapping her arms automatically around the thick fur of his neck and giving him a light kiss on the white of his forehead. Her brother chuckled behind her.

"What's so funny?" she enquired.

"I still can't believe you called him Achilles." he replied still laughing.

"Well, he wouldn't stop pulling on the lead so I had to keep telling him to heel, it was your idea." Both of the children laughed at the memory, it seemed like a lifetime ago- so much had changed for the both of them.

Chloe's eyes drifted absentmindedly around the room before landing on the clock hanging on one of their houses faded white walls.

"Aw shit," she exclaimed before running to get dressed and ready for school. Running into her first class 20 minutes late the class clapped sarcastically by way of morning greeting and Chloe bowed ironically back before turning back to their PE teacher to hear about their new sports unit, soccer.

The whole day passed in a blur of homework, dull lectures and to top it all off Chloe had to stay after school because she forgot to do her French homework. Grumbling a goodbye to her friends Chloe moped off towards the library to meet her teacher. Nearly an hour and a half later she emerged from the library tired, hungry and never wanting to see another French word again.

The closest bus stop was a good 2kms uphill from Chloe's school, usually this wasn't a problem but it was getting late and she didn't like walking through the dark alone, she knew first hand how quickly things could change. Her hand went quickly to the pocket containing her phone and she dialled Liam's number. Straight to message bank.

"Damn it Liam" she muttered angrily before heading in the direction of the bus, nervously scanning the street every few steps and walking as fast as she could without actually running.

About halfway there she began to calm down, after all what were the chances of something actually happening? Slowing down Chloe got out her iPod and began listening to Vampire Weekend; by the end of the second song she was all but singing the lyrics out loud and dancing down the street.

Maybe that's why she didn't notice the open sewer top five meters in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had no idea what was happening. One minute she was jamming to her favourite song on the way to her bus stop then she had fallen right through the ground and hit her head.

Hard.

She got up slowly; tenderly feeling where she hit her head, there was already a lump forming and when she pulled her hand back, blood coated her fingertips. Looking around for the nearest exit Chloe thought her luck had changed, there was a ladder going straight back up to the street. Taking a big breath she approached the rusty ladder.

No sooner than Chloe had taken a step up the ladder she heard a metallic snapping sound, however she had no time to be curious about this because less than a second later she felt an unendurable pain in her calf.

She screamed so loudly her lungs felt like they were being ripped apart by the savage air being pushed through her throat.

Then the small body of Chloe Wilson fell to the ground.

"I'm hungry!" Mikey had been whinging for the best part of an hour about how he thought his stomach had begun eating itself in an attempt to be filled. The other three turtles let out a frustrated sigh and rolled their eyes, more than used to their brothers' dramatic antics.

"I'll go" Raphael volunteered, his brothers stared at him with varying degrees of shock, he never volunteered to do anything without being nagged.

"What?!" He asked defensively, crossing his arms across his chest, "I've been stuck in this rat run all day, of course I want a break." Leonardo looked at him with understanding before handing him the pizza money and giving him strict instructions not to be seen, a lecture they were all familiar with.

Raph ran out the door in the direction of their local pizza store. He was nearly at the manhole cover leading to the surface when he heard it.

A scream so loud it didn't just hurt his ears, it seemed to penetrate his very being, because whatever poor creature made that sound was in unendurable agony. Without thinking Raphael sprinted towards the sound, whatever the consequences he had to help. He ran as fast as he could through the sewers before coming to a sudden stop, all colour draining from his face.

A tiny body was curled up on the ground in a pool of fresh blood. It looked as though she had gotten stuck in one of the traps set for him and his brothers by Hun. Resembling a bear trap the 'teeth' of the metal had been sunk deep into one of her legs.

Raph approached her slowly, poking her tentatively with his toe before scurrying back into the shadows. When she didn't move he approached her again and shook her softly, the girls' head flopped lifelessly from side to side. Feeling for a pulse Raph gave a relieved sigh, which quickly turned to panic when he realised how feint the girls' heart was. Wrenching the teeth of the trap apart (cutting his own fingers in the process) he grabbed the dying girl and sprinted back to the lair, hoping that against all odds Donnie could help her.

"Hey Klo I'm home! Sorry for not answering you call, Shaun has been keeping us so busy, you have no idea. It's true what they say about him, the station really is his wife and kids, sometimes I think he even forgets that people can have a life outside the station. Any ideas about dinner tonight? I didn't organise anything so how about we go out to…"

Liam paused; Achilles had just run up to him. Chloe would never let him out of her sight from the moment she got home, they're inseparable. Running straight to her room he wrenched the door open, hoping his suspicions were wrong and he was just over reacting. Flipping the switch in her room he looked around desperately. The room was completely empty. Liam sank slowly to his knees; face buried in his hands and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph ran home as fast as he could, carrying the unconscious girl like a baby while she was bleeding all over him. Bursting into the lair his brothers froze in shock at the sight that greeted them. Raph was covered in fresh blood, carrying a human who seemed dead and looking at Donatello with pleading eyes. Leo was the first one to break the silence.

"What have you done?" he asked, eyes wide like saucers, if the situation wasn't so serious Raph would have probably laughed at his brothers expression. As it was he just ignored him and instead turned to Donnie.

"I found her like this, she got caught in one of the traps Hun set for us. It looked like she fell down the manhole." Without another word Donnie ran forward, taking the girl into his arms and walking towards the lab. Raph heard a tiny whimper from behind him.

"We're monsters" Mikey cried, his eyes filling with tears. "Why does everyone want to hurt us? I know we look a little different, but we're the good guys, aren't we? But it's because of us that girl got hurt"

"Of course it's not our fault Mikey!" The blue-banded turtle exclaimed, "We help people who can't help themselves. That girl got hurt because Hun put out those traps, we help people, he hurts them, that makes us his enemy. People just doesn't like things that look unusual, we're just special, that's all." The youngest turtles eyes filled with tears.

"I don't wanna be special anymore," he sobbed "I don't even have friends, you guys are just my brothers."

His two older brothers embraced him, what else could they do? There was no way they could expose themselves to humans without frightening them, and a frightened human is a dangerous thing. They would try and hunt you down, to hurt you and your family, and that's all the brothers had, family. If that was taken away they had nothing left to loose.

Donnie gently placed the girl on his metal workbench before inspecting her injuries properly; her leg was still bleeding profusely, blood was all through her hair due to a nasty gash on her forehead and she was covered in bruises. Getting straight to work Donnie cleaned out her leg before stitching it up as quickly as possible, they couldn't afford to waste any anaesthetic on this stranger, so if she woke up now and saw a giant turtle all hell would brake loose. Cutting the thread and dressing the wound before putting a bandage around her head and adding an IV Donnie was satisfied that he had done all he could. Moving the girl to a comfortably large bed he wondered back towards his family.

"Dude if I don't eat soon I think I'm gonna die!" Mikey hollered; he was curled up in a little ball on the coach as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

It had been 4 hours.

"Get over it knucklehead" Raph growled menacingly, already over his previous good mood, he was sick of hearing his younger brother yell for the past half an hour, they were all hungry, but that was no reason to be a little bitch about it.

"If I could stop I would! But my tummy hurts so bad! I need food! I thought we were gonna have pizza! Think of that nice warm crust and that hot cheese that burns your tongue but you still want more and…"

Raph lunged across the room intending to make his brother shut up, but Leo was faster used to their bickering, stepping between them and raising an eye ridge the younger turtle backed off.

"Fuck this I'm getting some food" he mumbled, heading for the sewers exit. Leo attempted to follow him only to receive a threatening growl.

"Just leave him be, I'll go, he has no quarrel with me…yet" Donnie murmured before jogging after his brother, there was no way one of them should go to the surface alone, it was too risky in case there was an ambush. If captured that turtle could be used as bait, putting the rest of their family in danger.

Meanwhile at the lair Mikey had wandered into the lab to check on the human, they had never taken one home before, but had saved countless through their nightly watches. He didn't understand anything about them apart from they were slow and needed protecting. Nervously peering around the wall that separated the lab from Donnie's medical station he saw her lying in their medical bed. Creeping closer and closer until he was only a meter away Mikey held his breathe, not wanting to wake the girl, then tip toing right to her bedside. Letting out his breathe slowly Mikey sat watching her chest slowly rise and fall contently before curiosity overcame him.

He had always wanted to know what a human felt like, they looked kinda squashy and weird, but in a good way. Terrified of waking her and being seen he formulated a plan.

'Poke her and run' he smiled to himself, sure that this plan was bombproof.

Reaching out tentatively he poked the exposed flesh on her arm before turning gracefully and falling over the chair he had only just vacated, making a loud banging noise and automatically yelling "Shit!"

Scrunching his face up in apprehension he stayed very still on the ground, trying to not make a sound and looking back up at the girl.

Her eyes were wide open in shock, staring around the room, she hadn't spotted Mikey yet, but in only a matter of seconds their secret would be exposed. Thinking fast he kicked the chair across the room to catch the humans attention before rolling underneath the bed.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapters, but I really hope you like it! If I only get 1 review it's still totally worth the time writing, and I write all the nice reviews I get on my wall and look at it when I'm feeling sad, so thanks for reading, I really really hope you liked it! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Letah1999 thank you so much for the favourite and review! It's because of you this chapter was up so quickly, I really really appreciate it, you made my day! So without further rambling from me here is the next chapter :)

Chloe was having the most beautiful dream, she was flying through the air, but something wasn't quite right. She wasn't flying! She was falling.

Down.

Down.

Down the rabbit hole.

It felt like she would never stop, like there was nothing else in this dream world but the wind whipping past her ears and the sick feeling in her stomach.

There was a loud crash as if something had fallen, followed by a very loud voice shouting 'Shit!' Her eyes snapped open and scanned the unfamiliar room, burning from the light but too scared to close them she began to panic. Seeing a chair soar across the room she turned automatically towards it, seeing a green and orange blur out the corner of her eye roll agilely under the bed she was laying on.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Something was keeping her hostage, she didn't know what for, but she certainly didn't want to stick around and find out. Chloe wriggled to the edge of her bed and stood up. Her calf screamed in protest, the muscles cramping painfully and she fell back down with a gasp.

"I wouldn't try that" a boyish yet somehow deep voice mused "your leg is hurt pretty bad, just rest until we can get you some pain killers"

"Who are you? Why are you keeping me here? Why should I trust you at all? Your hiding under my bed!" Chloe could not believe the absurdity of the whole situation, some creep hiding under the bed was trying to give her orders.

"Answer me!" she exclaimed hysterically, a million questions were going through her head and this weirdo couldn't even answer the first three?! What if they were keeping her captive to get her brother? She would have to make a run for it, leg be damned she wasn't going to be used as bait for anyone ever again.

Deciding to try and avoid the first meter around the bed in case this person tried to make a grab at her she calculated where to jump. Standing unsteadily up her leg began to ache. Ignoring the pain she leapt as far as she could from the bed.

Michelangelo heard her standing up, the bed was shaking above him and he guessed what she was about to do, panicking he started trying to think of options, if she jumped even more damage would be done to her leg and the agony she would endure made him cringe. Before he had time to think this crazy sewer girl jumped.

Thinking fast he rolled out from under the bed and caught her before she touched the ground. Scrambling frantically to try and cover her eyes before she discovered the brother's secrets the youngest of the brothers was not expecting Chloe's experience with hand-to-hand combat. Without turning around she delivered a strong elbow to her captors jaw, strong enough to knock Mikey to the ground.

Sprinting to the massive double doors she pushed them open in a panic, only to come face to face with 3 other massive turtles. Screaming she sprinted back into the lab, trying to barricade herself in there, surely these creatures were not intelligent, she could wait them out. Grabbing all the heaviest things she could see she began to build up a wall in front of the doors.

"Dudette calm down! We're the good guys!" Mikey exclaimed from behind her. Chloe's eyes widened in shock, she didn't expect the one who was under her bed was one of those things too, let alone it being able to talk! But here it was, a giant green turtle talking to her, saying that they were the good guys? How could they be the good guys, they were keeping her hostage!

"Prove it!" she snarled at the youngest turtle, Michelangelo stopped, how could he prove to this human that they were good? They certainly looked like the bad guys, how could he get a human to trust someone like him.

Chloe didn't expect the monster in front of her to pause and actually consider her demand, she expected it to attack her, to try and harm her in any and every way… But it wasn't. This thing was actually pondering how to gain her trust, why would it do that if it wanted to kill her? She was in no position to bargain or fight, so what did this creature want?

Jumping up with a huge grin on his face Mikey ran to the door and began unstacking all the objects Chloe had put there.

"My brothers will not come in here" he promised, "but I will be back in a minute, don't barricade the doors, you'll have to come out sooner or later anyway."

Turning to her he looked deep into her eyes, "we will never harm you, I swear." With this last promise he ran out the door.

"I have an idea!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran out of the lab. Raph was the first one to see him and made straight for the lab.

"Raph stop!" Mikey yelled. "I have an idea to make her trust us but I really need your help, ok?"

"Oh good you got out" Leo had just come around the corner from the kitchen, "what happened with the human?" Donnie looked over at Mikey's guilty face.

"Never mind" he sighed, already figuring out his younger brothers involvement, and the last thing any of them needed right now was Raph getting angry at Mikey and causing a big scene.

"I promised her none of you would go in there, now I have a plan but I need you to trust me, ok? You can all come in but one at a time and when I call you."

His older brothers turned and stared at him, flabbergasted, since when did Mikey ever give orders? That was usually Leo's area of expertise, however the young turtles glare was unwaveringly determined.

"What do you need?" Donnie asked with a gapped grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning away from Raph and Leo, who both still seemed stunned at their brothers newfound leadership skills, Mikey looked thankfully at the cleverest of his brothers, glad at least one of them were willing to help. Going through the plan one more time in his head before giving Donnie a list of all the things he needed.

"Ummm ok Mikey, I thought you were trying to gain her trust, how is this stuff going to help at all?" Donnie's face was scrunched up, trying to figure out if there was a secret motive behind what he was doing. "Dude I've already been out here too long! Can you pa-lease just get the stuff."

"Why don't you get it?" Donnie shot back. Mikey approached him slowly with a scornful look on his face before going on his tiptoes and whispering in his brothers' ear.

"I don't trust Raph."

Chloe had no idea what to do, if she stays here there's no guarantee that she would be safe, this could be a trap, it wasn't just her well-being at stake here, if a rescue team came looking for her and found the turtles, she had no idea how they would react. At the same time there's no way she could escape, the things keeping her were all at least 6 foot, she was only 5'2, and although she could probably take on one or two when she was in shape, her leg was hurt badly, she couldn't even walk without having to clench her jaw.

Halfway through formulating a far-fetched plan involving somehow finding a weapon, bracing her leg and separating each animal before fighting them the one wearing an orange bandanna was back with an esky and a pizza box.

Once Donnie was back with the stuff Mikey asked for he ran straight towards the labs. "Don't worry" he called back over his shoulder "I'm pretty sure she already likes me!"

Bounding into the labs he spotted the human straight away, despite her puny size. Slowing down he tried to approach her very slowly, like you would a scared animal, she sure did look like one. Her hair was all over her face and stuck in random clumps, while her skin was completely covered in grime, he couldn't see a single area of skin without dirt.

She flinched when he came within 5 metres of her; 'ouch' he thought 'so much for turtle charm!'

"Not everything is as nasty as it seems" he flashed his biggest smile, trying to put the girl more at ease; she inched away a little further. Deciding not to push his luck Mikey sat down on the floor and started to slowly open the esky.

A cat jumped out.

At least it looked like a cat, well the shape did anyway. It's paws and legs were a light, creamy white while it's body and tail were a rich brown, that's not the reason this cat was so unusual though. This things head was a bright pink! Meowing loudly it started wondering around the room, returning back to the turtle every 10 seconds or so for a pat. Eventually the 'cat' walked up to Chloe and began brushing against her affectionately.

"Her name's ice-cream kitty" Mikey murmured after a few minutes of Chloe patting his feline companion. "She's very pretty" Chloe replied nervously, "How did she get like this?"

"In the same kind of way we got like this" Mikey replied back quietly, "we didn't always look like monsters ya'know"

Chloe didn't want to talk to this creature, it wasn't trustworthy…wasn't natural. However she found herself being unbelievably interested in him at the same time, not wanting to interact but also wanting to know more she just stared at it until the silence stretched on.

"Sooooo do you wanna know how you're talking to a freakishly attractive turtle or what?" Mikey couldn't seem to help himself, he wanted this human to understand them, he wanted someone other than his brothers to care, he wanted a real friend. Nodding jerkily but still not saying a word the human subconsciously leant in a little further to hear his story.

"My brothers and I were all normal turtles once, nothing special about us, we were actually being sold at a pet shop. A little human thing came and bought us, but something must've bumped into him on his way home, he dropped the container with us inside and we fell down a sewer hole. We were still very young, and had no chance of being able to survive on our own, that's where our sensei comes in."

"Sensei?" Chloe asked before being able to stop herself.

"Yeah, he's like our Father, he found us in the sewers and saved me and my bros, problem is we kinda waddled through some mutagen before he found us, which changed us into the handsome turtles you know and love" Mikey chuckled to himself, 'if only'.

The quietness went on and on, neither one knew what to say, Mikey had kinda already dished out his life story, and his brothers were always going on about how he talked too much. Building her courage Chloe stood up on her good leg and limped towards the youngest turtle.

"I now know what you are, but not who you are, or why you have kidnapped me" her voice shook slightly at the end, but the turtle seemed so in shock he didn't notice.

"We didn't kidnap you!" he exclaimed, hastily jumping to his feet. Bad move. The girl tried to hop hastily back, but her injured leg gave way under her weight and she fell towards the ground. Mikey grabbed her hand and pulled her back up before quickly taking a step back.

"Sorry about that" he looked ashamed of himself and was hopping awkwardly from foot to foot. "We really didn't kidnap you though, we found you

"IN THE SEWER" Chloe shouted out suddenly, "I remember, I fell down a sewer hole and I tried getting back up! Not sure what happened after that, what happened to my leg?"

"It got caught in a trap someone set for my brothers and I, people want to catch us and experiment on us because we're freaks." Mikey's eyes started watering and his throat felt tight, coughing to try and retain some dignity he looked back up again.

Chloe noticed the things change in tone when he talked about being a freak; he sounded lonely and depressed, two things she was very familiar with. "Well, hey" she mused, "you have a pretty good moral compass for a freak of nature, thanks for saving me" hesitantly she stuck out her hand,

"I'm Chloe"

Thanks for reading! The more favourites and reviews I get the faster I will upload so keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

His skin felt weird, like a thousand smooth stones that had been glued to a warm heater, but not at all slimy like she thought his hand would be.

"Michelangelo" he replied, relieved Chloe had finally disclosed some piece of information about herself. "Everyone calls me Mikey though."

"Who were the others out there?" she asked, pulling her hand away from the turtle. "I think they would prefer to tell you themselves, if that's ok, I mean, well, cause they um, sorta just, mutant stuff and we uh, not many guest, and, um, y'know… I'm no good at explaining stuff" he finished with a huff "would you be ok with meeting my brothers?" He blurted out. Chloe eyebrows knit together.

"I guess" she sighed nervously; these things didn't seem like they wanted to hurt her, and if what the orange one, Mikey, said was true, then she was indebted to them for saving her life. Picturing the huge size of them again she shivered gently.

"umm turtle Mikey would it be ok if you didn't all crowd me and come in at the same time? It's been a trying day and I don't want to freak out again"

"Oh, sure, no probs" he smiled understandingly, edging towards the door, "I'll send in our fearless leader first."

Turning his back to her and walking out the door Chloe waited to meet the rest of the creatures keeping her.

Mikey didn't like turning his back on her, everything Master Splinter told them screamed at him not to, that she couldn't be trusted, but he didn't want to look like a weird crab walking sideways, it was bad enough he looked like a turtle! Walking quickly towards the lairs living room he found his brothers all staring at him.

"How'd it go?" Raph asked quickly as Leo opened his mouth.

"Excellent, she wants to meet us! And she loves loves loves ice-cream kitty! And she's really nice and she said I was the most attractive turtle ever, and that I'm funny and awesome and the most rad dude ever!

"How much of that is actually true knuckle-head?" Raph growled, humans had always hated them, why would this one be any different? Maybe she was a spy.

"All of it" Mikey glared back turning red, a tell tale sign that he was lying.

"Does she really want to meet us?" Leo cut in before his brothers could start an argument. Mikey turned to his oldest brother with a serious but gleeful look on his face.

"Yes"

Chloe hobbled awkwardly back to the bed she had tried to jump from, trying to persuade herself that she had made the right choice in agreeing to meet Mikey's brothers. Before she had much time to dwell on what a stupid mistake she had made on how the mutants were going to eat her there was a soft knock just outside the lab bedroom.

"Hello?" a voice called out softly, definitely a male, but also not Mikey. "Come in" she replied, trying not to let her voice shake and failing miserably.

In walked a turtle taller than the last; more muscled, more intimidating and more serious. He observed her carefully; keeping his distance as if he knew how fast her heart was beating from fear.

"My name is Leonardo Hamato" he bowed low, never taking his eyes off her.

"I'm Chloe" she stuttered "Chloe Wilson"

"It's nice to meet to Ms Wilson, if you don't mind me asking who are you and what do you want?" He glared at her suspiciously despite his friendly tone.

"Excuse me?" she responded, stutter gone and now glaring back at the turtle before her.

"You're a spy aren't you?" Leo's face was a mask, unreadable, yet he was still glaring at her.

"No!" she exclaimed finding this accusation very offensive, why would she come down into their home to spy on them?

"Then why is it my brother finds you injured so close to out lair? Why are you not afraid?"

"You think I'm not afraid?!" Her temper was boiling over at this thing, why was he being such an ass? "I'm terrified, you're a giant talking turtle for fucks sake! You think I wanted this? You think I wanted my leg to get caught up in a huge trap and get all injured, hmm!? I don't know what your problem buddy, I never wanted any of this to happen to back off!"

Chloe had risen unsteadily to her feet during her rant and now glared viciously at the mutant in front of her, teeth bared in pain.

Leo's face relaxed, "I'm sorry" he looked at her apologetically, "you should sit down before that leg gets even more aggravated"

Taking his advice the girl again sunk down onto the bed, removing all pressure from her leg and wincing at the slightest movement.

"Why'd you think I'm a spy?"

"We have enemies, they would do anything to destroy me and my family."

"Why?"

"Because my brothers and I help people that they would otherwise prey on, without us their profits would quadruple and New York would be even more dangerous than it is now."

"Why?"

"Because that is what our father taught us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, why do you ask so many questions?" Leo smiled showing 2 dimples on the one side of his face; Chloe returned the smile hesitantly, confused by the creatures' mood swings, but glad he was no longer accusing her of being a spy.

"I better go, shall I send in another one of my brothers or would you like to rest?"

"I don't think rest is an option for me right now" she grimaced at her leg.

"Might as well send in the next one"

Sorry this chapter was going to include Chloe meeting all the turtle but then it got long and I kinda liked it I guess..? Hope you guys do too! Will try and get a regular update time in, but only if you REVIEW PLEASE SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON WRITE SOMETHING NICE AND IT WILL MAKE ME SMILE :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and by awhile I mean bloody forever, I had sorta given up on this story but celina inspired me to keep going, so I'm just going to keep updating for her :) so yeah I would like to dedicate this chapter to her xx

"Why does Donnie get to go before me! Raph growled, he was always the last of the brothers left, and, more often than not, this meant that he missed out on whatever was happening.

"Raph we've been over this" Leo said steadily, "until you learn to control your temper you are a danger to yourself and those around you."

"It's a tiny human! What's she gonna do to get me pissed?" Raph replied, turning to his brother angrily.

"I dunno dude, she's pretty strong for her size" Mikey mused, remembering the blow he had received from her elbow. "And she has quite a little temper" Leo added.

Raph gave each of his brothers a smouldering look before turning away from them and walking towards to dojo, muttering something about a dick move.

Donnie was terrified; he had only met a human once in his life, but they hadn't really gotten to know each other. He had snuck out of the lair when he was little to try and prove to his father that humans could be accepting, even trustworthy. He had been wrong, the girl he approached screamed and ran away when he approached her, Donnie still remembered the look of terror in her eyes.

Taking a deep breathe and approaching the door he knocked quietly and called out.

Chloe was feeling more confident about meeting the next brother, however she was still scared and confused when she heard a light know on the door.

"H-hello?" He called out, clearing his voice so it didn't sound so high and nervous.

"Hi" Chloe called back, "come in."

Walking into the room and closing the door gently behind him the second youngest turtle turned to face her.

"My name is Donatello Hamato" he said, speeding through his words.

"Chloe Wilson" she smiled back mechanically.

This one was taller than the other 2, but also leaner, as though he had been stretched out. Covering his chocolate eyes was a purple bandanna, and there was a weird stick thing strapped onto his back.

"How is your leg feeling?" Donatello enquired, seeing her wince from shifting around anxiously.

"Pretty shit to be honest" she sighed quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

Chloe had to laugh at that "well in the last few hours I've had my leg torn apart by a trap set for giant talking turtles who have now rescued me and have apparently had some form of first aid training." She smiled at him sarcastically before slumping back into the bed

"Who found me anyway? I owe them a thank you"

"That would be my older brother" Donatello replied hesitantly.

"Leo?" Chloe enquired "that's weird he didn't seem all that pleased to have me here"

"Well… Um…No… not Leo" Donnie looked more nervous than ever "I actually have another older brother, his names Raphael"

She laughed then, causing the jumpy turtle in front of her to flinch a little at the unexpected sound.

"So you're all named after Renaissance artists?" She giggled to herself.

Donatello smiled back at her hesitantly, "Our Father found all out names in an art book of the renaissance period."

"Your Father…? There's another turtle! How many of you are there!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Uh, no, he's not really our Father I guess, he was human when he took care of us, but the mutagen that we were infected with also infected him, causing a different kind of mutation"

"So he's kinda human?"

"Not anymore, he's …a rat"

Chloe laughed again and Donnie looked at her quizzically, "sorry" she smiled "I'll just add that to the list of impossible things in my head" still laughing she shifted ever so slightly causing her grin to disappear and face to go slightly green.

"we have some painkillers for your leg, they'll make you drowsy though"

"That's fine" Chloe replied curtly, her jaws still clenched in pain

Donatello turned towards his medicine cabinet, grabbing the pills and turning back to the girl sitting on his medical bed.

There was water coming out of her eyes, it would have been weirder if he had never seen it on television before, but it was still very odd.

Clearing his voice awkwardly Chloe looked back up at him, "uh your eyes are leaking" Donnie informed her blankly, not sure what else to say.

She laughed self-consciously and wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeves. "When can I go home?"

Donatello's eyes found the floor and his arms began swinging nervously, in truth he had no idea, now that this human knew the location of their lair everything had gotten more complicated, he didn't even know if they could let her go, but that didn't seem like the right thing to say, so instead he presented her with the pills and murmured

"Soon"


	8. Chapter 8

Raphael was determined to see the human despite his brother's warnings, what was a puny thing like her going to do to him? He was bigger, faster, stronger and better at fighting. Plus humans had never struck him as particularly intelligent creatures.

Waiting in his room until all his brothers had crept off to bed the red-banded turtle snuck out of his room and with ninja silence, made his way towards the lab.

When he was just outside the glass door he stopped and took a big calming breath, ridiculously excited, he opened the door deftly and stepped inside, but nothing prepared him for what he saw.

The bed was empty, no quilt, no pillows and most worryingly of all no human. Switching on the light he looked around the room in a wide-eyed panic, if the girl escaped their secret was as good as out, everyone would be hunting them and his whole family was in grave danger. Raph was just about to go running to his brothers so they could try and catch the little pain, which had caused them so much trouble when he heard a kind of muffled groaning coming from under his brother's computer.

Stalking towards it he soon found the source of the noise. It wasn't the computer; it was a pink squashy looking thing hiding under the table the computer was resting on, surrounded by pillows and cocooned in the blanket that was missing from the bed, her injured leg sticking out awkwardly. He chuckled to himself quietly, this thing reminded him of Mikey and when she opened her eyes they were even the same shade of baby blue, granted the knuckle-head didn't usually look that terrified to see him.

Chloe didn't like sleeping on the bed, she felt too open, too exposed, so she did the most obvious thing for someone in her situation.

She made a pillow forte.

Stripping the bed finding a snug spot under a desk she put some pillows up around her and wrapped herself snuggly in the doona before drifting into a fitful sleep.

A light was flicked on a few hours later, groaning automatically she tried to turn away from the light and get a few more minutes of rest, but after only a few seconds she opened her eyes blurrily, it was then that she saw the massive hulking figure in front of her and her eyes shot open in shock, the memories of the last few hours hit her then and her panic subsided some before peaking again when she did not recognise the animal in front of her.

Trying not to let on how scared she was Chloe stood up stiffly, careful to keep all weight off her injured leg, and watched the new turtle carefully. He was bigger than the other two, in muscle and size, she didn't even think the purple on could be as tall as him, he had more scars than any of them too and wore a red bandana behind which tawny eyes were judging her silently.

"W-who are you" she stuttered nervously, scolding herself for being so frightened.

"Raph" he responded gruffly, offering no more information about himself, a long silence followed.

Chloe eyed his weapons apprehensively, they looked sharp, the turtle noticed her gaze, but mistook it for one of want.

"Don't even think about it," he snorted, "fighters better than you have tried, and each one failed."

Chloe glared back at him defiantly, one day, she thought to herself, one day I will disarm you of both. Both turtle and human looked at each other, neither willing to be the first to look away.

"What do you want?" The small girl spat at him angrily, she was tired and sore, and she had had very little sleep and was sick of all the weird shit happening. "Why have you come in here, in the middle of the fucking night, woken me up and gawped at me like I'm a bloody dragon, I'm a human, my species happens to be rather common if you haven't noticed" she pointed out sarcastically, still not breaking eye contact.

Raph looked as though someone had just presented him with a dragon, his eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth made a small O of surprise. Nobody had ever talked to him like that, Leo always remained cool and calm, Mikey would only ever taunt him light-heartedly and Donnie was too mellow to do much more than drop hints about his brother's behaviour. But this tiny girl had just been sarcastic, sassy and even rude.

He could tell they were going to be good friends.

I found some of the work I lost so you guys might get a few updates all in one day! I hope you like it, if you don't please let me know ow i can improve! I really need to know who you guys think Chloe should be with, I'm thinking either Mikey or Raph bu it's all up to you guys! Please let me know,

Peace out girl scouts


	9. Chapter 9

Later in the morning Chloe was awoken by loud noises from beyond the double doors of the lab she was staying in, are there no normal ways of being woken up here she thought to herself drowsily, remembering the big red turtle last night.

She stumbled to her feet clumsily and half limped half hopped to the door, pulling it open and wafting the smell of scrambled eggs. The scent made her stomach rumble noisily and all the turtles turned to find the source of the sound, Donatello smiled at her shyly and Michelangelo waved energetically, his smile was so wide he reminded her of a Cheshire cat. The other two turtles just watched her, giving no way of morning greeting and turned back to their food after a few seconds.

"Are you hungry?" Leo asked politely, his shell still turned to her, "we made you some extra fo-"

"You mean I did Leo, I made you some extra eggs Chloe!" Mikey interrupted proudly while he skipped around the kitchen with a bowl of scrambled eggs in his hand. He placed them on a make-shift table made of pizza boxes and turned to her expectantly.

"Uh thanks," she stammered, still not sure how one creature could be so cheerful and energetic, especially in the morning. She limped across the room, trying to keep her head held high and retain some shred of dignity, but lost that in an instant when she tripped over air, and, unable to catch herself, she fell on her back with an echoing smack.

They all seemed to move at once towards her, so fast it seemed like someone had pressed fast forward, the blue one picked her up in his arms and shook her gently while the purple one started flashing a small light in her eyes, the orange one was holding her hand and calling out to her and the red one was pacing back and forth anxiously only a few metres away. She thought she could hear him growling.

Honestly, Chloe didn't even think she was going to have a bruise.

"Uhh guys…" she started, "Chloe Chloe Chloe" Mikey said quickly, trying to grasp her attention, "are you ok, where does it hurt?!"

"I'm actually uh fine… just fine" she was just freaked out at having so many giant impossible creatures so close to her at once.

"Can you feel this?!" Donnie asked, just as panicked as before and pinching her big toe softly.

Her eyes began to water and she shook gently in Leos arms before a burst of noise escaped her lips, all the turtles looked at each other in wonder, the girls seemed so happy, but why?

Mikey was smiling up at her, like she was some kind of angel in disguise "why are you so happy?" he asked.

"I'm not" she said, still laughing, "when you let me down I'm gonna kick your butt!"

All the turtles laughed at that, even Raph. Leo started to let her down and Donnie released her toe, Mikey still holding onto her hand.

At that moment her smile disappeared and she rounded on the brainy turtle, her eyebrows knitted together in an angry scowl. "Don't you dare touch my feet again " her tone was deathly calm and she emphasized the first three words to show her point. Donatello actually looked frightened and seemed to shrink under her furious gaze.

"Why did you all freak out so much anyway?" she snapped, turning to face the rest of the brothers, scowl still firmly in place.

"You fell on your back" Leo answered hesitantly, "so what?" she replied venomously, still embarrassed due to her lack of coordination.

"You don't have a shell" Donnie pointed out, "thanks for clearing that up" Chloe answered sarcastically.

"Chloe" Raph said softly, "we thought you might have damaged your spine."

"Oh" everything made sense now, why they were all so panicked, why Leo had picked her up, why Donnie had been pinching her toe, asking if she could feel anything.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly, ashamed of her behaviour, these creatures really were trying to care for her.

Mikey gently tapped her shoulder and she turned to him, her eyes softening as she saw his innocent expression.

"Would you still like some breakfast?" he asked, smiling nervously. Her stomach rumbled again at the thought of food, "that seems like a good idea" she replied optimistically, limping towards the table once again.

 _Nearly one hour and four huge servings of Mikey's scrambled eggs later_

"How did you eat that much!" Mikey exclaimed, more impressed than anything else, the girl across from him shrugged unfazed, "it was delicious" she said sleepily, leaning onto the table and resting her head on her arms "thank you."

"Any time lil' one" Mikey smiled, grabbing her plate and walking towards the kitchen, she usually hated that nickname, it made her feel small, but when the orange turtle said it, she found herself not minding quite so much.

"I got out of morning training so really I owe you!" he shouted from the other room.

When Mikey returned from washing Chloe's plate only 2 minutes later the girl was lying with her head flat on the table and snoring softly.

 **LAST CHANCE TO DECIDE WHO YOU WANT CHLOE TO END UP WITH**

 **I will be deciding in the next chapter or 2 so please please please let me know**

 **see ya later alligator please** ** _r_** **e** ** _view_**


End file.
